


Part 2B: Glossary, Term, Definitions, and Fundamentals from the World of Conflict and Strife

by somehotmess



Series: Connected From Beginning to End [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehotmess/pseuds/somehotmess
Series: Connected From Beginning to End [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917802





	Part 2B: Glossary, Term, Definitions, and Fundamentals from the World of Conflict and Strife

**BANTUR LANGUAGE DEFINITIONS OF TERMS AND PHRASES**

A’et: it

Al: I/I am/I’m/me/mine/myself

Ah: you/your/you all/you are/you’re/yourself

A’m: she/her/hers/female/feminine

A’mur: he/him/his/male/masculine

Badlarka: barrier

Bahhan: great; significant; immense; recognized

Bantur: better than; of high class; above

Che’k: good; well; safe; secure; positive

Che’kah-laharn: (Bantur salutation) Bantur salutation meaning [have a] safe journey; [have] good travels; goodbye

Comotahn: common

Contumicha: consume

Cray’zloko: insane; unstable; unpredictable

Deth: darkness; night; lightless

Dileh: to go; delete; die; leave; erase; perish

Elosen: less than; of low class; beneath

Esprento: energy

Fin’t: final; finished

Fleh’e’tah: fear; fearful; scared; to flee

Fren: flame; fire; warm

Fron’ehr: ice, frozen, cold

Gra: large; massive; big

Helsia: healing; help

Histakahn: hysterical; crazy; worrisome mental state

Jet: the (in reference)

Laharn: journey; travel; trip; transcend

Leth: natural light; the sun; sunlight

Madeik: magic; magical energy

Mosto: vehicle (car, motorcycle, truck)

Mostonao: air vehicle

Mostogra: large vehicle (train, public transportation)

Nao: air

Se’kamur: Bantur insult equivalent to bastard

Se’kamuranto: Bantur insult equivalent to cock sucker

Se’tahk: Bantur insult equivalent to fucker

Se’takam: Bantur insult equivalent to bitch

Se’takam’anto: Bantur insult equivalent to cunt

Sheprent: sleep; rest

Statisata: social status

Tar’di’har: possessing physical strength

Tarma’har: possessing magical strength

Tar’di’gra: possessing exceptionally weak physical strength

Tarma’gra: possessing exceptionally weak magical strength

Whatho: wound; pain; injury

Whethack: weapon

Zef’ita: defeat; to lose

* * *

**WORLD FUNDAMENTALS**

Ancient:  
Four people chosen by the Angel who possess the power to defeat the Fallen if special conditions are met.

DEMPS:  
Defense, Energy, Medical Research, Public Safety Company headed by a council of five (the Prince and Four Advisors for each department). The company controls every aspect of Destroa, shaping the lives of the capital’s citizens . . . for the better at times and the worst at times.

Demons:  
Shadow creatures that roam the planet at night. They are the spawn of The Fallen. They prey on humans and have wrecked many towns and cities.  
Demons come in many different looking shapes and sizes. While the creatures are fearsome, they can be harmed through a variety of means; there is a very effective method in particular for keeping them at bay . . . Demons cannot survive or tolerate the light, whether it be natural or artificial.

Destroa:  
Also known as “the Capital” and “the City of Lights.” The city has a monopoly on Makhan Energy. It has one other settlement, Hewgon and several alliances with other cities.

Faith:  
The most connected Guardian of an Ancient transcends the normal role and becomes the Ancient’s Faith. A Faith must die in sacrifice for their Ancient in order for the Ancient to perform the “Final Summoning.” Faiths are immensely powerful because they siphons portion of their Ancient’s magical energy level while both are alive, that portion being restored upon the Faith’s death.

The Final Summoning:  
Prophecized to be the only way to weaken the Fallen to a point where he is incapable of recovering. The ‘Final Summoning’ can only be performed by ‘The True Ancient.’ It involves summoning the spirits of the other three Ancients and their Guardians from the spirit world and into the living world before moving into the Fallen’s Realm.

Guardian:  
Protector of an Ancient. Every Ancient can technically have an unlimited amount of Guardians, but it is limited because to serve as a Guardian the Ancient must be at the very least, loosely connected with their soul.

Old Cardinal:  
When Destroa was a Monarchy, the Cardinals were an elite group of highly skilled individuals who served under the Destroan King. The positions were highly coveted and difficult to achieve. Cardinals were tested in a variety of areas, and only the best of the best would end up in this group.

Makhan:  
A lime green natural resource, it is has energy and magic enhancement properties. It is able to be used through a variety of means: power, weaponry, clothing . . . and also infused in common good like currency, cigarettes, medicines . . . etc.

Use of this resource is abused in some societies and its use is detested in some cultures. It is derived directly from the planet, and there are cultures that believe that its extraction and use is bleeding the planet of a critical resource.

Makhan Addiction:  
A mysterious disease thought to be induced by prolonged proximity to Makhan by someone intolerant to the resource. The disease can express itself in several ways: amnesia, short term and long term memory loss, delusions, paranoia, dementia . . . severe cases likely would cause comatose or death.

The reason this is classified as an addiction is because of the symptoms forming after exposure and then a period of denial. It is hypothesized that the symptoms become prevalent due to the body now being reliant and craving the resource but having no way to actually produce it. The higher the quantity or period of time a person who has Makahn intolerance was exposed to the resource, the more extreme the effects.

New Cardinal (Cards):  
The Cardinals Group no longer falls directly under the head. Instead it is housed under the Department of Public Safety and Intelligence. However, much like the former group, the New Cardinals is still a top position.

In the DEMPS Company, the New Cardinals are ranked as Level II Personnel, with only Officers, Pseudo-Advisors, and Advisors ranking above them. The New Cardinals still requires strong scores on a mentally exhausting performance test—but some people can find a spot in the program if they can find an Advisor to make the push for them.

Following their selection, the group undergoes an extensive training program. The group is taught vast amounts of information pertaining to many areas of speciality, intense combat training, frequent testing, and provided multiple chances to apply their knowledge and skills in real practice and through shadowing opportunities.

The Proterica:  
A race of former humans who were able to see somewhat into the future, but this gift was extremely limited. The faction made a pact with The Fallen for greater powers, and in exchange the Proterica would sever their souls. This bargain physically transformed them into deformed monstrosities. They feed on conflict, fear, discord, treachery, chaos, lies, blood, Makhan, flesh, and death. The Proterica are considered a neutral, hostile, faction . . . they have no allegiance to the Angel or the Fallen.

The monsters are able to see all futures and all truths of individuals they are in proximity to; they are able to read a person’s thoughts, desires, and fears. The Proterica are close to all knowing, and they relay their prophecies and visions to individuals they are near. Whether the prophecies come true or not is up for debate. They serve the purpose of causing the individuals to start exhibiting the traits and actions they feed off of.

The Veil:  
A shrouded area deep within Shadowsdown Forest. The Veil is believed to be the area where the Fallen crashed after cast out by the Maker. The area was shrouded so that no light would ever intrude to the area. It provides protection for the Fallen’s champion, ‘The Shadow Lord’ . . . as well as The Shadow Lord’s Generals and hordes of Demons.


End file.
